A Play
by Jon Cook
Summary: The Eva pilots have to go see a play. Joy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Never have, don't want to. Don't bother sueing. I'm piss poor.  
  
  
  
  
A Play  
  
  
  
  
It was one of those rare and few days when there were no tests or practices or training. Shinji decided to spend the day practicing with his cello, and Asuka was out shopping with Hikari. Early evening rolled in when Asuka came home, bags in tow. Shinji was so deep in the song that he didn't even notice she was there.  
  
"Not bad, Shinji."  
  
The unexpected words startled Shinji out of his playing, he dropped the bow. He turned around to see Asuka.  
  
"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Have fun shopping?"  
  
"Eh, it was so-so. The usual stuff was on sale. What was that you were playing?"  
  
"The music? It was Kanon in D minor. Uh...why are you home so early?"  
  
"Misato called me. She said she wanted me home early because she had something to tell us or whatever."  
  
"Okay." was Shinji's reply as he put away his cello.   
  
Forty-five minutes later, Misato came home with a tired look on her face.  
  
"Misato, what's wrong?" was Shinji's concerned question.  
  
"I'll tell you after dinner." was all the said as she entered her room. Forty-five minutes later, Misato emerged from her room dressed in her usual attire. She went straight to her beer fridge, and grabbed three beers. Sitting down, she chugged all three before speaking.  
  
"Okay, here's the thing. The UN passed this thing which says that all wards of the UN have to have some culture in their lives. Technically, you are wards of the UN, so this thing applies to the both of you."  
  
"What? Why the hell should it apply to me? I play the violin. Hell, even baka here can plays the cello."  
  
"For some reason, the UN dosen't care. So, I figured that letting you pick a play would be the least painful way of doing this." responded Misato, laying the entertainment section of the newspaper in front of her charges. Shinji made a reach for it, but Asuka grabbed it first.  
  
"Knowing you, baka, you'd probably pick something stupid. Let's see here," she said scanning the pages. "No...no...maybe...ahh, here it is, a revolutionary play combining film, stage performance and...audience participation? What the hell?"  
  
"Let me see." said Shinji. "What's it called, 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'?"  
  
  
  
  
Do you guys think I should continue this? Just be honest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own NGE. It belongs to Gainax. I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show. it belongs to 20th Century Fox.Don't bother suing me. I buy my gas with rolls of pennies.  
  
  
  
  
A Play   
  
Chapter 2: Attention all VIRGINS!  
  
  
  
  
The day of the play came and Misato, Asuka, and Shinji had all decided that they were all over-dressed. Even Misato's normal at-home wear would be over-dressing. Staring at all the french maids, saxophone-weilding bikers, and men running around in gold lamme hot-pants brought them to that conclusion. There were some people that came dressed as Brad and Janet, and one couple came up to them.  
  
"Is this your first time here?" 'Brad' asked.  
  
"Yes." said Misato now fearing for the lives of Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"Don't worry about most of the people here, they're harmless." replied 'Janet'.  
  
"Really?" asked Asuka not quite sure if she was willing to believe her.  
  
"We've been going to these shows for years. Together, we've seen 827 shows. This'll be the first one we've seen in Japan." said 'Brad'.  
  
"8-827? You've really seen it 827 times?" asked Shinji, not believing what 'Brad' had said.  
  
"Yeah. Once you experience it, it becomes easy to understand why you'd see the show so many times." added 'Janet'.  
  
'Brad' looked down at his watch. "It's 11:30. They should start to usher people in right about now."  
  
"11:30? You two better be glad that this isn't a school night." said Misato to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"Yes, Misato." they replied in synch.  
  
The doors to the theater opened, and everyone outside turned to see the usher standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rows 1 through 10 ONLY!" he shouted.  
  
Misato checked the tickets. "That's us, guys. Row 6. Let's go." she said, ushering the Children into the doorway.  
  
"Tickets, please." asked the usher. Misato handed him the tickets and the man in uniform let them pass. "Enjoy the show."  
  
Misato brought them into the theater, finding their seats quickly. Thirty minutes later the lights in the theater dimmed as a man walked out onto the stage.  
  
"Hello Rocky Horror Picture fans!" he shouted into the crowd. "Many of you know who I am but for those new here, I'm Sal Piro, president of the RHPS international fan-club. Welcome to the nation-wide premiere of the RHPS!"  
  
The crowds cheered at the top of their lungs for five minutes.  
  
"We'd like to welcome all you VIRGINS to come up on stage. If this is you first time here, come on up."  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Misato walked up on stage along with a few others and got in a single file line across stage. Sal walked along in front of them, stamping a red 'V' on their foreheads. When he finished going passed everyone, Sal turned to them and said "You have all been given the mark of the virgin. You can all return to your seats now." With that, everyone filed off stage and went back to their seats.  
  
"That was different." was the only thing either Asuka or Misato could say about that. Shinji just sat there in his aisle seat, eyes transfixed on-stage.  
  
"Now, let the festivities BEGIN!" said Mr. Piro before he walked off-stage. The house lights dimmed, and the piano played that familiar Fox overture. The show was on. 


End file.
